The Return
by Nicessus
Summary: I know it's been up before, but it has now been edited. Yay. Not sure about the rating yet.
1. Surprise

Ok. I know this has been up before, but I removed it to do some much needed editing. So now it has been 'patched up' it's back better than ever. Thanks go out to my Beta Kat. You rock. Anyway, on with the story. Reviews are welcome but as always no fire balls. They burn way too much. Ok, enough with the lame jokes. Enjoy.  
  
Disclamer: Jareth, Sarah and the Underground all belong to Jim Henson.   
  
"Hey Audrey, wait up!" came a voice as the sound of running feet grew increasingly closer.   
  
"Hey Sarah" came Audrey's reply as a rather out of breath Sarah came to a stop beside her friend. Audrey McIntosh was Sarah's best friend and had been ever since they started at the New York Ballet Company three years earlier. Both girls had been eighteen at the time and had managed to successfully audition for a spot within the company. Now best friends they were quite accomplished dancers. At 187cm tall, Audrey with her shoulder length red hair and blue eyes was the taller of the two.  
  
"How the hell did you make it through Rueben's class?" asked an exhausted looking Sarah. "I thought I was going to die. If he asked us for the allegro exercise again, I would have!"  
  
"Aw come on Sarah, it wasn't that bad" replied Audrey in the same tired tone. "However, having said that I am going straight to bed the minute we get back to our room."  
  
"Right behind you" was Sarah's only reply as both girls entered the boarding house.  
  
As soon as they reached their room the two girls simultaneously dropped their bags on the floor and collapsed on their beds. The classes today had been extra difficult to prepare everyone for the up coming performance auditions. However, the classes had left everyone exhausted. The worst of it was still hidden behind cotton socks. Sarah was afraid to take them off and look at the damage. If the pain was anything to go by she was going to need a few bandaids and some bettadine. She'd bath and clean the blisters later on. First she wanted to close her eyes for a few minutes and regain a small portion of the energy she was currently lacking. Yes, at that moment sleep was the only option.  
  
What had started as only a few minutes of rest turned out to be a two hour nap. When Sarah woke she found that it was nine pm and that she had missed dinner.   
  
Crap she thought. How could I have slept for so long! I was only closing my eyes for a few minutes. I don't even remember taking my shoes off, let alone falling asleep. It was only after comprehending that she was no longer wearing any shoes that Sarah remembered her poor, blistered feet. Looking down at them she realized that she was still wearing her socks and that by now the blisters would be stuck to the cotton. Wincing at the thought of how she was going to remove them, Sarah moved from her bed and crossed to the girls shared desk. There on one of the shelves was a homemade first aid kit consisting of everything the girls would need for dance injuries.   
  
"Well I guess I had better start soak my feet and start cleaning these blisters if I am going to be right for class tomorrow," Sarah mused. Noticing that she was alone in the room Sarah looked down at the desk for the note she knew would be there. To her surprise she found it lying next to a plate of food.  
  
Sarah,  
  
I woke before you and decided to go over to Alice's for the night. I'll be back in time for class in the morning. I got you some dinner for when you wake up and there are bettadine and bandaids in the kit. I replaced them yesterday.  
  
Audrey  
  
Reading the note Sarah wondered how on earth she'd missed the aroma rising from the plate. The Macaroni Cheese which was usually pretty dodgy (being cafeteria food and all), looked irresistible in Sarah's famished state. Standing there looking at the food and deciding whether the state of her feet was more important than her stomach was the hardest decision Sarah had had to make all day. Eventually her feet won out. Grabbing the kit and a bowl of warm, salted water Sarah sat down to doctor her injuries.  
  
:....................................................................................:  
  
Above the Labyrinth the sky was dark gray with the hint of rain to come. However, Jareth took little notice of it as he wearily trudged through the ever increasing mound of paper work. It seemed as though there were very few days when the Goblin King could forget about all of the documents that were always in urgent need of his attention. Sign this, read that. It was all starting to become a haze of black scribble. It was at this point that Jareth decided to take a break and indulge in his preferred activity. Conjuring a crystal, Jareth looked deep inside to view the image of a person running. It was Sarah.   
  
I wonder why she's running he thought with some amusement. Ahead of her another girl could be seen walking towards a large building. A cry from Sarah to wait answered his silent question. It seemed as though she was in a hurry to catch up with her friend, whom when they met walked wearily towards their destination. Jareth continued to watch the girls as they dumped their bags on the floor and fell onto their respective beds. It appeared as though both girls had had a rather tiring day and needed to rest before going to dinner. It was at this stage that the king decided that he had procrastinated his work for long enough. If he kept up this pace he would most certainly fall behind before the next morning.  
  
Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the king's mind wandered back to the chocolate haired beauty. It had been six years since his last encounter with Sarah, although he watched her frequently. He always found it intriguing and somewhat obscure when he watched her dance. She was graceful and poised yet she did some very complicated and what looked like painful movements. When she couldn't get something right and became frustrated Jareth couldn't help but laugh. However, one night when Jareth had decided to check on his adversary he had found that Sarah was performing in front of a very large audience. Although he had seen her dance the particular piece before he was astounded by the amount of energy and grace she appeared to possess on stage. She had never had that much in practice, and it was obvious that she was enjoying every minute of her time on stage, as she never once stopped smiling.   
  
"Jareth! For god's sake Jareth, would you come back to reality," exclaimed a familiar voice. Voice? Comprehension that he was no longer alone was all the king needed to snap him out of his reverie. Blinking a few times Jareth found that he was now in the company of a good friend and relaxed the muscles he hadn't known he'd tensed. "Abriel, I hope that you have a good reason for bringing me back to 'reality' as you put it," Jareth menaced. It was only after saying this that the monarch realized there was infact one other person in the room.   
  
"Good evening Lady Constance. I did not realize that you were also present."  
  
"That's quite all right Jareth, let's see that it doesn't happen again. Hmmm," the lady replied with a smile. Both Constance and her brother Abriel had known Jareth since childhood and knew that his menacing voice was just a front. Besides there was a glint in his eyes that could never be associated with menace.   
  
"So! What brings you and Lord Abriel to this part of the Underground?" said Jareth with just a hint of a smile. "The Fae courts not boring enough for you?" Jareth taunted. He knew exactly why they were here but he could never help himself when it came to teasing. It was well known to Jareth that Abriel and Constance hated being at court and very rarely went.   
  
"Jareth! You are insufferable!" exclaimed Constance. Although Constance Le Je and her brother were regulars at the castle beyond the Goblin City, they were hardly ever there on the express invitation of the High Prince himself. Don't get the wrong idea they were always at the castle, it was just never with an invitation.   
  
"My dear Constance, you should know by now that I am never insufferable. I am just rarely tolerable!" smirked Jareth. At this all three Fae burst into laughter. Once everyone had settled down it was Abriel who was the first to become serious.  
  
"Well Jareth you beckoned and we came. Can you tell us when the event is going to take place?"  
  
"Unfortunately, my friend, I can not. All I know is that it is going to occur soon and that I must be ready for the arrival," replied Jareth with a rather solemn look on his face.   
  
"In all honesty I had hoped that the day she would be returned here would never occur. The last time she was present in my Labyrinth she destroyed my city. I sincerely hope that this time will be different."  
  
"Now Jareth I think that you are talking more of wounded pride than of destroyed goblin cities. You know as well as I do that the city wasn't in the best of shape, and it would have only been a short time before the goblins destroyed it themselves. I think that you are too proud to admit that she did you a favour," Constance carefully told the king. She knew that although Jareth was her friend she was currently treading on dangerous ground. One wrong word and she would regret it. Jareth wouldn't physically hurt her, but there were so many other forms of punishment that left no visible trace.   
  
Constance could see that Jareth was glaring at her and so was very surprised when she heard him say, "You may be right little sister." Little sister was an affectionate term that Jareth often used when referring to Constance. "Perhaps I am talking of a wounded pride, however, she will not know the truth until I am willing to tell her!" the Goblin King replied putting emphasis on will not.   
  
"Very well your majesty. With your permission we will retire to our usual chambers for the night and perhaps continue this discussion over breakfast in the morning," Abriel politely suggested.  
  
Jareth dismissed them, "I have some documents left to finish, but you may retire for the evening. I will see you in the morning."   
  
Truth be told, Jareth wasn't going to finish any documents. He was too tired and his mind was preoccupied with other thoughts. Although he knew that her return was inevitable he was worried about the way both she and his kingdom would react to it. Never in the history of the Underground had a mortal returned for a second time. Jareth just hoped that when it happened it would be a smooth transition. Oh he knew that she would not cope well with the relocation, but that could not be helped. She would return as the prophecies decreed, whether she liked it or not!   
  
With one final thought on the subject Jareth left his study for the comfort of his bed and one final night of good rest.  
  
:....................................................................................:  
  
Sarah sat on her bed as she watched the closing scene to a movie. She had always liked "The Road to Eldorado" since its release, and never grew tired of watching it. However, it was now eleven pm and although she wasn't tired she knew that if she did not go to bed now she would be cranky and late for her early morning class. Not the best way to start the morning. Besides, she needed to work harder on her adage tomorrow or there was no chance that she was even going to get a look in for the lead in the next performance piece. With that in mind Sarah turned out the lights and crawled into bed. It would not be long before she drifted into a dreamless slumber.  
  
The next morning Sarah awoke with a start. She had not heard her alarm go off and knew that she was late for class.  
  
Ms French is going to kill me, Sarah thought as she frantically threw back the covers. It was then that she realized that something was wrong. The covers, although cotton, were not the same ones she had fallen asleep on. Come to think of it, neither was the bed. Anxiously looking about Sarah saw that she was definitely not in the same room she had gone to sleep in. Everything was different and older. Much older and the silence was deafening. With a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach Sarah turned to take in all of her surroundings. Nothing looked even remotely familiar. Not even the sunlight was the same! Feeling the panic starting to grow inside the pretty ballerina said the only thing she could think of, "Where the hell am I and why am I here?" 


	2. Confrontation

**Another very big thanks to my beta. My spelling is awful even with spell check and she somehow gets it to all make sense again. Thanks honey. The usual disclaimer applies: **

Jareth, Sarah and the underground do not belong to me. They are the property of Jim Henson.

Enjoy!!!!!

:....................................................................................:

The heat that could be felt within the large, stone room was not the kind that could be associated with a fire. It was, in fact, a result of the anger that was increasingly growing within Sarah. She had been investigating her room and still had no idea as to where she was. As can be imagined this was not helping her current disposition. Having had enough of being confined to the one room, Sarah decided that it was time to go snooping. Throwing open the ornate but heavy, wooden door she stormed off down the hallway in hope of finding something that would tell her where she was.

It had been half an hour since Sarah left her bedroom and her temper showed no signs of cooling down. She had wandered from hallway to hallway and through each room she had come across and was starting to feel anxious. Many of the rooms she had seen were big and dark, and she had yet to see any sign of power or modern plumbing. Come to think of it she had yet to see any sign of life.

Maybe this place is abandoned. But if it is what am I doing here? Does Audrey know I'm gone? Am I still in New York? Will I still be able to get to class? Sarah's mind was a whirl with questions, all of which she wanted an answer to, but that seemed unlikely at present. Turning a corner Sarah found the door to yet another room. Upon inspecting the door she found that it was just like all of the others except for one major difference. While the others had been ornately carved this one was plain. There were no fancy designs engraved into the wood anywhere.

"How unusual," Sarah voiced quietly, "well I might as well see what's inside. No use stalling, it doesn't appear as though I'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

Stepping up to the door Sarah turned the handle and gave it a push. It didn't move. Pushing again, only slightly harder, Sarah found that the door still would not open. Several more attempts also proved futile. Looking at the handle Sarah found that there was no lock. Thinking that perhaps the door was jammed she tried once again to open it. This time however, she tried to pull the door back towards its' hinges in hopes that this would help unstick the jam. Once again this proved to be useless. Realising that she was only getting crankier the more she failed, Sarah turned around and walked away from the door. Her curiosity would kill her eventually, so if she ever found anyone in this damn place she would have to get them to open the door for her.

It was only after Sarah had turned her back on the door that she noticed a window that appeared to look outside. Realising that this was the first opportunity that she had had to see outside she eagerly ran over to the area where sunlight was visible. However, no amount of eagerness could have prepared her for the sight she was to see. A woodland. It was beautiful and yet menacing at the same time and the dark, green foliage seemed to have some sort of magical appearance. After looking at it for several long minutes Sarah knew that she had seen this particular forest before. In fact she had not only seen it, she had travelled through it!

It was all starting to make sense. A forest with an almost magical appearance, the lack of power and modern plumbing, the big heavy, wooden doors and the long hallways. After wondering so many hallways she knew the place was big. You could say that it was almost a castle. 'Oh god, not a castle'. She only knew of one instance where she had been in a castle and that had been in a place that she thought she was never going to be again. The Labyrinth.

It suddenly hit her like a train between her eyes. The forest she had seen had a magical quality because it was magical. And although a lot of castles had no power or plumbing only one had halls that ran for miles. Add to this the locked doors when no lock was visible and you could only come to one conclusion. She was back in the Underground.

"Oh my god! No. This can't be happening. I didn't even make a wish. I'm really just dreaming in my bed while I wait to wake up so I can go to class. Please let me be dreaming. Please, please let me be dreaming." Sarah pleaded to herself. Remembering that you can't see your hands in dreams Sarah realised she just had to raise her appendages into view to prove she was dreaming. After all she couldn't possibly be standing in a hallway in HIS castle. It just wasn't possible. Was it? Raising her arms in front of her face Sarah screamed. She could see her hands which meant that she wasn't dreaming. She really was standing in the Goblin Kings hallway. Realising this made Sarah's temper turn from one of anger to that of almost fiery rage. Someone was going to bear the full force of her fury and she knew just who. With that she spun around and headed for the throne room (if she could find it), where she was bound to find him.

:....................................................................................:

Jareth woke with a start. His body was alive with power, which was not unusual considering that he was the most powerful Fae in the Underground. What was unusual was the fact that the power that coursed through his body was not his own. He had awoken to the feel of magical residue and it was powerful. If he was right he had felt the transfer of some very powerful magic and there were only two others present in his castle that could wield magic like himself.

Throwing back the covers Jareth quickly dressed. A midnight blue, silk poets shirt, black breeches and black knee high boots were all quickly thrown on. Jareth didn't worry about his hair, it was untameable even by him. A quick glance in the mirror to make sure he was respectable and than he translocated to the chambers of his guests. Standing outside Abriel's apartments Jareth knocked forcibly on the door. He suppressed a smile when he heard the long string of complaints coming from Abriel about being too early in the morning for any sane person. However, all complaints ceased when he opened the door to see Jareth standing in front of him. Knowing that the king was also not a morning person Abriel assumed that his calling was important.

"Abe I need you to get dressed and meet me at Constance's chambers. Try not to take all day about it will you. I know how much you like to dawdle," Jareth said before he disappeared presumably to wake Constance.

Sighing as he closed the door Abriel hurried to get dressed and translocated to his sisters' room. When he arrived Constance was also dressed and both Fae were sitting out on the balcony. It appeared as though breakfast had been served for all three friends to eat as they talked.

"Abriel nice of you to join us," Constance acknowledged as she noticed him. "Jareth wouldn't tell me what was so important until you got here. Knowing that you may be a while I had breakfast sent up," she continued smiling as she spoke. It was well known between all three that none of them were morning people and that to be woken before nine am it had to be important. At the acknowledgment of his presence Constance had formally invited her brother to dine with them. So as not to offend anyone Abriel took his seat beside his sister at the table, that and the fact that he was starving and everyone present knew of his love for food.

"So Jareth what was so important that it couldn't wait any longer?" Abriel asked as he started eating.

"Have either of you gained anymore power that I am not aware of?" Jareth asked rather seriously.

Noticing that the topic appeared to be a rather serious one Constance answered for both siblings as formally as required. "No my Lord. We have gained no more power than we already possess. Why do you ask Sire?"

"This morning I was woken up by the transfer of some very powerful magic. I could tell by the feel of it that it was not dark, and as you two are the only others in my kingdom, besides myself, that could perform magic I thought that maybe I would check to see if it was one of you. However, it appears that it was not."

"No. It was neither of us," Abriel stated. "I would love to wield the type of power you are talking about, but I am afraid that I have to admit that I do not. Only the great Jareth himself could wield that much power," Abriel teased trying to take some of the seriousness out of the conversation. Abriel never really liked serious topics. Although he could participate in them when the need was there, he preferred not to. He figured that the longer you spent being serious the less time you had doing more enjoyable things.

"If we are to figure out the cause of your worries Jareth I suggest that we move to the throne room so that we may have a chance in tracing it," suggested Constance. Although she knew her brother was only trying to be helpful in easing the tension, Constance knew that this was indeed a serious matter. One that should be sorted out as soon as possible.

Jareth nodded his head in agreement at Constance's suggestion and soon all three found themselves standing in the middle of the throne room. Jareth was the first to move, quickly walking over to the throne and seating himself comfortably within it. Both Constance and Abriel also walked over to the throne, each standing one either side of the king. In order to trace the power all three would combine their magic into one of Jareth's crystals, with the king himself acting as a focus.

When all were ready Jareth conjured a crystal with the flick of his wrist. Just as all three were about to send their power into the small globe there was a loud bang as the doors to the room were thrown open. Looking up to see who had broken their concentration, Jareth was surprised to say the least when he saw Sarah storm into the room.

:....................................................................................:

Sarah had stormed from hallway to hallway for about and hour now looking for the throne room, and it was safe to say that it had only infuriated her further. After leaving the window she'd headed straight towards a flight of stairs leading downward. It was only after reaching the bottom she realised the stairs were infact a servants entrance and that there was noway the king would be found down there. So with an aggravated stamp of her foot Sarah turned around and marched back up the stairs. Since that had happened she had been through what she thought had to be every hall in the castle and still had not found the room she was looking for.

"This is ridiculous," she cried in frustration. "How many freaking hallways do you need for one god damn castle? What's he do, send his guests through them like a mini Labyrinth? Does he get some sick pleasure out of watching people get lost within his mazes? If he thinks I'm going to go through that thing again he has another thing coming. I would sooner live with Karen than run that thing a second time." With that Sarah turned a corner into yet another hall. However, this one was different. There were two huge, wooden doors at the end of it and they looked very familiar.

Holding her head high Sarah marched towards the doors and gave them a rough shove. They opened with a rather loud bang, and Sarah was left standing in the middle of an open doorway. Scanning the room she saw the king sitting in his thrown concentrating on a crystal, with two others on either side of him. Storming in with renewed anger Sarah felt extremely smug when she saw the surprised look on Jareth's face. Coming to a stop in front of the throne she said the first thing that came to mind.

"I want an explanation and I'm not leaving 'till I get one!"


End file.
